The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to parallel VLAN and non-VLAN device configurations.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A local area network (LAN) is generally known as a network to link multiple IHSs across a small geographic area, such as an office or a home. A virtual local area network (VLAN) is similar to a LAN, except that IHSs coupled together via a VLAN may be located across a larger geographic area and communicate as if the multiple IHSs are connected to a common LAN communication cable.
A problem is that a VLAN system generally operates on an actual LAN system. Therefore, when a LAN system is modified, the changes also need to be made to the VLAN system. This can cause additional problems because the VLAN devices may be located far apart from one another and a technician would have to travel to each VLAN location to complete the changes.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved parallel VLAN and non-VLAN device configuration absent the disadvantages discussed above.